The Girl in the Woods
by Shipping Princess
Summary: Fem!merlin was taken by a summoning charm when she was a baby to the Potters. She grew up as Erin Merlin Potter(fem!harry)in an abusive environment. She defeated Voldemort in the DoM when she was fifteen only discover she had been played by everyone but Neville, Luna, Fred, and George. She also discovers that she is the great Merlin and travels back to her real time.


A young woman sat smiling down at the new born in her arms. Her Merlin. She loved the small girl with her whole heart and wished the babe's father was there to see her now. Hunith knew she would be a beauty when she was grown and couldn't wish for anything more.

Later that night when both females were asleep, Hunith in her bed and Merlin in the crib Hunith's brother had gifted her, a few sparks started to appear which quickly evolved into a swirling mass of gold streams until Merlin was being sucked into the portal. Merlin woke and began crying for her mother, causing Hunith to wake up just in time to see her little daughter be sucked into a giant gold oval and it close up around the baby.

Many, many years in the future the same gold portal appeared in front of two men and a woman before spitting out the stolen baby into the woman and the much younger man. The woman was named Lily Potter neé Evans and the younger man was named James Potter, while the old man went by Albus Dumbledore.

Lily felt a slight twinge of guilt, but that was soon consumed by the happiness she felt to finally have a baby in her arms, even if it wasn't truly hers. James didn't feel anything other than pride at finally making his wife happy.

In later months, Lily would realize she still felt the same guilt she had in the first moment of holding the child deep in her heart until it was eating away at her to the point that when Voldemort finally came, she happily accepted death.

Erin Potter was a genius. She knew it, her teachers knew it, and the whole school knew it. Dudley didn't see a problem with this as long as his cousin continued doing his homework for him and letting him cheat off her tests.

Dudley liked Erin, admired her even. She could maintain a straight 'A' report card, do a all of the chores, and still have time to read books that she produced from somewhere he later learned was called a 'library'. Erin liked Duddley because he never tatted on her and didn't beat her up like Dudley did many other kids like her: small and smart.

Vernon hated Erin, she was always eating his food, living in his house, and using his facilities. Petunia hated Erin, more because she was jealous her sister got a daughter and she didn't then just plain hating Erin. Erin didn't like her aunt or uncle either, so their feelings were mutual.

Erin was pleased. Not happy, not sad, not excited, simply pleased. Pleased with herself, that is. She had just killed Voldemort. She felt bad for having killed someone, of course, but then she would remind herself he was the man who made her life hell along with the help of one Albus Dumbledore, who had luckily been taken down by Voldemort in the final battle.

"Erin! You did it!" Erin turned to see her only true friends running towards her and she smiled.

Erin was glommed into a hug by the Weasley twins soon followed by Luna Lovegood then Neville Longbottom. She grinned happily, hugging her friends back. She was smaller than her friends, but that didn't matter to them or her.

Everyone slowly let go until only Luna was left, hugging the smaller girl tightly to her before whispering,"Congratulations little bird." And pulling away.

"Thanks Lune." Erin smiled affectionately at her friends and they began to walk towards the thestrals. Until they heard a thump then an "Oomph.", that is. They all turned to look at Erin who was sprawled out, laying on the floor.

"Clumsy as ever, dear bird?" Fred asked with a smirk as George helped her up.

"Oh shut up, you evil fox." Fred just smirked and slung an arm over her shoulders with his twin as she scowled.

"You weren't saying that last night." George smirked before Erin's magic pushed out, making them both fall to the floor. While this was transpiring, nobody had noticed Luna seemingly talking to thin air and nodding her head with a frown on her face.

"Oh dear, little bird, the ponderdonks have just given me the most troubling news. Come, we must be in private for this." Luna swiftly made her way to the thestrals and hopped on to one. The others looked at each other before quickly following the younger Ravenclaw of the two in their group.

As soon as the 'New Marauders' made it to Hogwarts they were heading to the Room of Requirement and walking into a room that resembled a flat. It had a cozy black and purple living room with a spiral staircase that led up to a carpeted walkway with a mahogany railing and four doors leading off it. There was an open doorway that led to Erin's kitchen(because she forbade anyone else cooking in it).

They all sat in a chair around the fire place which quickly lit itself.

"What is it, doe?" Erin asks Luna.

"The snarfledarfs will be coming to retrieve you soon, Merlin." Luna says softly.

"Luna, why did you call me Merlin?"

"That is your real name. You come from the time off King Arthur, stolen from you crib as a newborn babe by Liliana Evans, James Potter, and Albus Dumbledore. Your real name is Merlin Emrys, my dear friend, and soon you will be taken from us. Very soon. I suggest you pack anything of importance." Luna tells the group with tears in her eyes.

"I may hate almost everything in this world, but you guys are my only friends, and I don't want to leave you." Erin says with tears threatening to spill from her eyes(that are rapidly changing from emerald green to a deep royal blue).

"We dint want you to leave us either, but this is your chance. Just, search for a way to bring us to visit, after all, you're the all-powerful Merlin." Neville says with a watery, broken laugh.

"I'm going to miss you guys and I promise I'll find a way for you to visit." Erin says, tears running down her cheeks as her friends quickly ensnare her in a hug before she goes up the stairs and into her room, quickly packing away everything into a blue backpack with an undetectable extension charm on it before making her way back downstairs with the bag slung over her shoulder and her money pouch that's connected to her Gringotts vaults in the pocket of her jacket.

She hugs her friends one last time before a swirling gold portal appears where she is sucked into and deposited deep in a forest.

 **Word Count: 1129**

 **Translations: none**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter, though damn do I wish I do.**

 **Next chapter: Merlin meets her parents and tells them her story(which isn't the same as the books, so you should really read it.**

 **Request:**

 **Please do not tell me to update, I will get there when I get there.**


End file.
